Beloved hamster
by PandaLOL
Summary: Just a fanfic about Top Gear. Enjoy!


**CHAPTER 1 ;**

**LUCKY CHANCE**

It was one of those gray and dreary days of March, with the sky full of clouds and cold almost autumnal. As usual I was absorbed into the magical world of the internet, hanging out between one site and another. It didn't take long for me to realize I had a new email. Without wasting too much time, I immediately clicked in my mailbox and when I saw the name of the email I covered my mouth with my hands.

**TOP GEAR FREE TICKET - ORDER N. 230284**

'Hello dear Brielle,

We're proud to announce you that you won the free ticket for the TV show _TOP GEAR._

Congratulations!

The show is going to be on the 15th March 2013, at the Dunsfold Park, Dunsfold, Surrey, England, UK.

Be sure not to miss it!'

I was astonished. The more I looked at it, the more my sight grew dim, misted.

_Have I really won the ticket? Was I the winner?!_

Still in disbelief, I stood up from the chair where I was sitting for almost an hour and walked to the window. I looked out, seeking for something I didn't know. Perhaps a sign that told me I was not dreaming. Later, I told the happy event to my parents and with a smile I said I wanted to spend a few days in England.

"Are you sure of what you're saying honey? You know fend for yourself?" My mother said, worried.

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen" I snapped.

"You're still a minor" my father said, deadpan.

"I repeat: I'm old enough to fend for myself" I insisted.

"And what about the school?" asked my mother, more concerned than before.

"I'm going away just a few days, not a month!" I replied impatiently.

"All right, all right," my father said curtly, "Just try not to do anything stupid"

I hinted a smile.

"Heh, okay, I promise"

I smiled one last time to my mother and then I ran upstairs to start preparing my stuff: they were only a few days, but I wanted to go prepared. I decided to bring a small suitcase filled with clothes of all kinds: two pair of jeans, some shirts, sweatshirts, underwear and other garments.

I had to leave tomorrow and I still didn't believe it. It was almost six in the morning and my father took me to the airport in Lentate. My flight was scheduled for half past six, so as soon as I arrived at the airport, I waited with my father, walking among the various seats to calm me down. Every now and then I threw an eye on the big clock that was placed next to the departures.

"I see that you are very nervous" my father joked.

"Just a little, dad" I said, trying to smile.

"Is it really that important for you to go see this show?" he asked absently, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, yes, it's very important. They are idols .. For me. They are nice people who have to be taken as an example. Well, maybe not an example to all" I said laughing.

"They're crazy, but in a fun way" snapped my father, chuckling.

"Sure" I said, holding back laughter.

"You know, after that-" my father didn't have time to finish the sentence that a shrill voice interrupted him.

'_Please note that the flight to London has arrived and will leave in ten minutes'_

"Shit, it's mine" I almost cried aloud.

"Well, if you have nothing to add, you better head to your flight" my father said, snorting.

"Okay .. See you soon daddy!" I couldn't help myself and I jumped on him, hugging him tight and assuring him again that I take care of myself.

After leaving, I took my suitcase and headed for the flight to London. I turned one last time to look at my father, to smile at him and then I disappeared into the crowd.

The flight lasted about two hours, if not less. As soon as I landed, a shiver ran down my entire back.

_Was I really in England? Could I really see the three of them during a live?_

The more I thought about it, the more I began to lose touch with reality. So instead of wasting time in futile allusions, I decided, just out the airport, to take a taxi to the first hotel closer to where they would film the show. During the short trip by taxi, I did nothing but fantasize about how it would be the show.

_Will I be able to see them up close? And maybe even to shake their hands?!_

I didn't have time to answer, that I found myself in front of a small hotel in the suburbs of London. It was a pretty high building, red brick, with lots of windows. It didn't seem expensive at all and I liked it. Besides, I didn't travel with a lot of money, just enough. I got out of the taxi with great impatience, while the driver gently pulled down my suitcase. After thanking him and paid for, I smiled at him and turned to the hotel.

_'.. Tonight is the big night!'_ I thought, as I was entering. The lobby was small but cozy: at the counter there was a smiling young lady who was waiting patiently for new customers. As soon as she set his eyes on me, she smiled softly, making me a little nod. I returned the smile and walked up to the counter.

"Hello!" She exulted, still smiling.

"Hello. I'm Brielle Carter. I'll be staying here for about .. 2/3 days, I think" I said, hinting a smile.

"I understand .." Said the girl, looking down on a small log."Good!" exulted "You may take the room 102, on the second floor. It's a comfortable studio apartment, with television, bed, a bathroom and a small bar fridge. For any other requirements you need, feel free to let me know!" She concluded, handing the keys to the room.

"Oh, thank you very much. It all seems perfect" I replied, nodding "I will go now, just to take a look at it, also arranging my stuff. Thank you again!" I finished the conversation with a small bow and a quick nod of his hand, then headed toward the elevator.

Reached the level indicated, I walked through a long corridor until I saw a small gold plaque: '102'.

I threaded firmly on the keys in the lock and after opening the door, I stopped at the doorway, just to admire my new world, even if for a few days. After gloating, satisfied, I put my suitcase next to the bed and I jumped on it.

'I still cannot believe .. Tonight .. Them ..' I did nothing but travel with my imagination, trying to imagine how it would have been my experience, my first experience at Top Gear. Despite I still believed it was something totally surreal, I laughed thinking back to when, at home, in front of the television, I dreamed to see them live. Well, my dream was going to realize.


End file.
